Producing high voltage pulses with fast rise times is challenging. For instance, to achieve a fast rise time (e.g., less than 50 ns) for a high voltage (e.g., greater than 10 kV) pulse, the slope of the pulse rise must be quite steep. Such a steep rise time is very difficult to produce and especially difficult using standard electrical components in a compact manner. It is additionally difficult to produce such a high voltage pulse with fast rise times having variable pulse widths and/or a high pulse repetition rate.